femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lisa Rowe (Girl, Interrupted)
Lisa Rowe is the main antagonist in the 1999 psychological drama film, Girl Interrupted. She has been in the institution since she was twelve and has escaped several times over her eight year captivity but is always caught and is brought back eventually. After Susanna Kaysen's arrival at the psyche ward, she forms a bond with the newest member of the ward and begins teaching her the same rebellious, egotistical, and obstreperous acts that she does herself including how to act out against other doctors, rejecting the medications meant for treating her psychological disorders and sadistically abuse the fellow mental patients for amusement (some of which value Lisa as their "leader") but when Susanna comes close to being discharged from the hospital due to her progress, Lisa then shows her true colors as she feels threatened by this and decides to take control of the situation and take back her power by stealing Susanna's journal and turn her friends against her. She was portrayed by Angelina Jolie who also portrayed Lola and Maleficent in the 2014 film of the same name. Biography Lisa is one of the many mental patients in the psyche ward, and is extremely obstreperous, cold-hearted, rebellious, cocky, and charismatic. By many of the hospital's doctors and other mental patients, she is considered to be a sociopath. After a horrifying meeting with the newest patient Susanna Kaysen (who is being treated for depression and is diagnosed with Borderline Personality Disorder), she forms a bond with the girl and encourages her to stop taking her medication and resist therapy from the other doctors. Soon, Susanna enjoys her rebellious streak and the camaraderie she finds with Lisa and the girl's actions range from pranks, indulging in fantasies, and mild manipulations to verbally violent attacks on one another. Lisa knows the operation and layout of the facility, the people, and how to manipulate them and circumstances to suit her desires. She is undaunted by the punishments she receives. At one point, after she disappears, she convinces Susanna to break out of the hospital, and they run to the home of the newly released Daisy Randone, who was living a house provided for her by her adoring father. Lisa has no patience for Daisy, as a rule, but isn't above using her, knowing that the girl will have money and she'll give it to them. But Lisa's hatefulness soon surfaces in short order and she verbally attacks Daisy, exposing the fact that Daisy's has had an incestuous relationship with her father for years and this leaves Daisy desperate and in tears. Though Susanna tries to sooth things over, Daisy withdraws to her room. The following morning, Susanna hears "End Of The World" playing continuously from Daisy's room and is told by Lisa that Daisy has not come out of her room since the verbal abuse from last night and that the same song has been playing all morning. Going upstairs, Susanna is shocked to discover that Daisy has committed suicide by hanging from a noose with her wrists slit, and is appalled by Lisa's insensitive and callous behavior when she searches for and finds whatever cash she can (including searching Daisy's dead body), and then leaves the house to go on the run. Susanna has finally reached her nexus and realizes that she doesn't want to become like Lisa. She phones for an ambulance and then returns to Claymoore to pursue treatment. Just before her release, however, Lisa is returned to the facility. When she finds out about Susanna's impending release, Lisa strikes out at her. In an effort to secure her superior position at Claymoore and spew hatred at Susanna, Lisa steals Susanna's diary and reads it for the amusement of some of the patients so they can ridicule her together. At this, Susanna explodes, and angrily tells Lisa she is "dead already". Lisa breaks down and she reveals that perhaps she has been living a lie, that she probably isn't a sociopath at all but she is very troubled and the two reconcile. Before Susanna is released the next day, she goes to see Lisa one last time and there are indications that Lisa is going to change for the better. Quotes Gallery Images Category:1990s Category:Blonde Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Fate: Involuntary Commitment Category:Stalker Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychotic Category:Failure Intolerant Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master Manipulator Category:Sadist Category:Vengeful